1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of apparatus and methods for sterilizing various surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,431,075 there is described a method and apparatus for destroying infectious material present on a field used for various activities including sports. A vehicle is moved across the field and includes downwardly shining ultraviolet lamps that expose the synthetic grass blades to ultraviolet radiation. Prior to the exposure, brushes are used to contact the blades and position the blades so that they extend upwardly towards the light. As the vehicle quickly moves across the field, the infectious material is destroyed thereby providing a more efficient result without spraying the field with chemicals as used in the prior sterilization methods.
Heretofore, ultraviolet radiation has been used to destroy infectious materials present within various medical facilities, such as, surgery rooms. Thus, it is known to destroy infectious material using ultraviolet radiation.
While the generation of ultraviolet, type C (UVC) radiation for the purpose of sterilization of surfaces is not a new idea, the traditional handheld products on the market can only disinfect easy accessible areas. Left are unsterilized surfaces that are in gaps, cracks, crevasses, corners, inside tubing, pipes and boxed in areas. Disclosed herein is a method and device to direct a narrowly focused high powered beam of UVC radiation through a flexible tube. The distal end of the tube is then placed into the ordinarily unreachable areas that are to be disinfected causing the UVC radiation to eradicate genus, etc.
Various approaches have been used in decontaminating surfaces through the use of ultraviolet light. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,459,694, there is disclosed a mobile germicidal system for decontaminating walls and a ceiling of a room. Germicidal lamps are positioned adjacent the wall and/or ceiling to thereby sterilize the surface. U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,552 discloses an ultraviolet air sterilization device for connection to an air handling duct for the purpose of sterilizing the air as it flows through the duct. U.S. Pat. No. 5,968,445 discloses a wheeled carriage with a handle to allow the operator to move the sterilization device over a floor.
An apparatus using ultraviolet light is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,272,768 for treating an object. A handheld device for moving across a surface to eradicate undesirable elements thereon is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,626,187. U.S. Pat. No. 8,226,887 discloses a mobile disinfectant device and method using ultraviolet light to sterilize a surface. A UV spot curing system for hardening epoxy material using a wand emitting ultraviolet light is available from American Ultraviolet under Model Spectrum 100.